


Cherry

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's not just cordial anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Cherry**  
_By: Lexalot_  
  
Summary: It's not just cordial anymore.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: The following never happened and does not necessarily represent fact or the actions or opinions of anyone in perpetuity throughout the universe.  
  
Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
  
Inspiration and Reference: Music - "Ohio (Come Back to Texas)" by Bowling for Soup, "I Like It" by Moby.  
  
Warning: RPS!  
  
***  
  
One thing that always frustrated Jared? That everyone thought Jensen was the most flirtatious between the two of them. And he was. With the women. Jensen couldn't be more comfortable with a girl on each arm, looking down both their dresses instead of into their eyes. But did Jared ever catch Jensen checking guys out like that? No, of course not. Jensen was a pseudo-angelic Christian pretty boy from Texas.  
  
Jared was from Texas too. And he was also a notorious flirt. But his flirting always went both ways. So when Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen on a stage in front of an audience packed with voracious fangirls, Jensen pulled away, unable to play along even in the name of good, not-so-clean fun. That always frustrated Jared too. Any PDA, no matter how innocent or platonic, embarrassed the hell out of Jensen. So, naturally, Jared took every opportunity to harass and molest Jensen in front of as many on-lookers as possible. Jensen went along with it as best he could, being extra friendly but never really like how Jared ran right over the line of friendship and kept going as if people were chanting "Run, Jared, Run." And that frustrated Jared.  
  
The only thing more frustrating to Jared than Jensen's lack of reciprocal flirting was being alone with Jensen. This evening for example. As Jared watched Jensen rifle through Jared's kitchen for hard liquor, Jared had to remind himself to breathe. He had prepared for this. One day, one moment, any opening to make a move. Once he successfully initiated contact, he knew exactly what to do. It was just a question of how the hell to get them from hanging out to hooking up, a seemingly simple problem of how to maneuver two adult men in their sexual prime from the kitchen to the bedroom. Jared thought that since they were both so hard-up all the time that would make this easy. But it didn't. And that was frustrating too.  
  
Jensen finally tracked down a bottle of tequila on the top shelf in the cabinet. "Dude, how long have you had this?"  
  
Jared smiled one of his goofiest smiles and shrugged. "I don't know, man. What year is it?"  
  
Prying open the stubborn cap, Jensen snickered. "I guess we'll know if we're gonna go blind after the first line of shots."  
  
This was it. Jared just had to wait for the tequila to work its mojo. He'd let Jensen get hammered and then nail him.  
  
After pouring the amber poison into two shot glasses, Jensen caught a whiff of the sharp liquor and hollered, like a wild Texan drinking battle cry. "Damn, this shit is still really strong." Jensen shook his head, getting high off the smell of the alcohol in the air. "Can I crash tonight? I don't think I'm gonna be able to drive home after a few of these."  
  
Before Jared could answer, before he could even think, he realized he didn't want Jensen to suck down a couple and stumble into bed with him. Then, there would be the inevitable killjoy of waking up the next morning, recriminations and repercussions, his best-laid plans having totally backfired. Besides, Jared wanted Jensen to want him, really want him, really take him, and know damn well what he was doing. Jared needed him sober for this.  
  
Before Jensen could raise the glass to down the shot, Jared swooped in and stole a kiss, moving in fast and then lingering once he landed flush on Jensen's lips. Jensen didn't budge. It didn't seem to register right away, so Jared softly brushed his lips against the plush velvet of Jensen's until suddenly he felt Jensen jerk back.  
  
Jensen turned a quizzical look on him, solemnly searching for an explanation. "J man, what're you doing?"  
  
Shit. This may have been too sober. "Jen, I..." Oh, what the fuck? Jensen was a good guy and a good friend, and he didn't seem like he was going to freak out on him, so why couldn't he just be honest. "I want you." As soon as those words left Jared's mouth, the honesty policy struck him as the kamikaze approach to love and friendship.  
  
Staring at Jared for a minute only to glance away, Jensen lifted the glass to his mouth. Then, he just froze. After a couple of seconds, he set the glass down on the counter without taking so much as a sip. His eyes traveled from the floor up to Jared's worried eyes. Jensen stepped close, leaned in, and tentatively grazed Jared's lips. Jared's eyes fluttered a little at the smooth caress, and Jensen watched every reaction as he gently tested the waters. Then, a light nip made Jared's jaw drop, and Jensen slipped his tongue inside, timid and reserved, unlike anything Jared had ever seen in his co-star before, on or off screen. Every move in Jensen's little exploratory was very deliberate and almost shy. Jared forced his self-restraint, waiting to see where Jensen was going with this.  
  
As Jensen finally broke contact, he licked his lips as if tasting Jared on them. His eyes met Jared's, seeing anxiety there as he waited for Jensen to say something, anything at all. "It's more than that, isn't it."  
  
That wasn't a question at all. Jensen knew it was more than simplistic lust. Jared couldn't hide it a minute ago, so there was no point in denying it now. "Yeah, it is."  
  
"How much more?" Jensen's voice was hushed, genuinely curious.  
  
Jared stifled a sad laugh. He couldn't go an inch without being willing to go the mile. "I'm in love with you." Long walk off a short pier.  
  
Jensen blushed. He actually blushed. And his eyes shined, slightly wet. And he tried to smile. Jared never really thought about it before, but most of the people who gravitated to Jensen these days weren't really there for him, they were there for themselves, drawn to him without really caring much about him. That was celebrity though. But Jared had it much easier. He knew who his friends were and why they wanted to be around him. Sometimes, Jared didn't think Jensen knew that about a lot of people in his life. The people they really knew they could count on were back home, far away from Vancouver and LA, which is where they spent most of their time these days. But now Jared was thinking that maybe Jensen knew he had one true friend that was always around and really cared. Jared.  
  
Without allowing another minute to pass them by, Jensen grabbed Jared and kissed him hard and feverishly this time. Jared moaned and pressed his entire body into Jensen, his weight pushing Jensen back into the counter. Jensen tried to haul himself up onto the countertop and whacked the back of his head into the cabinets above with a solid clunk.  
  
"Ouch." Jared couldn't stop from laughing, half inappropriate amusement and half childlike excitement. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Jensen laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "We should take this somewhere a little less hazardous."  
  
"Okay." Jared smirked bright and dreamily. "Jensen?"  
  
Jensen looked into Jared's eyes and tugged him closer. "Yeah?"  
  
Jared grinned like sunshine. Jensen saw nothing but wolf's teeth. "Carry me."  
  
"Get outta here, man." As Jared burst into a laughing fit, Jensen shoved him away freeing himself to flee to the bedroom. "C'mon." He grabbed Jared's hand and ran with him in tow.  
  
Once they were in the bedroom, Jensen kissed Jared fiercely, like he meant to devour him. Jared tumbled backwards onto the bed, bringing Jensen down with him, and a frenzy began. Shirts ripped from tanned muscular chests were cast to the floor. Jeans peeled off to reveal underwear were flung onto a chair in the corner. Jared frantically tore off his cotton boxers, and then he hooked the waistband of Jensen's silk boxers and slid them down over his hips. He watched intently as Jensen's cock sprang out and came to rest on Jared's stomach while Jensen got the boxers all the way off, losing them in the messy covers.  
  
Jensen paused, gazing down at the younger man whose legs he was nestled between, and it was like slamming into a brick wall at a hundred miles an hour. "Jared... I don't know what I'm doing here." He seemed flustered and self-conscious in his confession, but he was eager to continue. "I've never done this before."  
  
A grin spread across Jared's face like lightning. The kind of grin that probably should have concerned Jensen but only made him smile back and furrow his brow. If only he knew. This was the easy part. This was where Jared knew exactly what to do. "I'm going to make this really simple and painless for you."  
  
Jensen sat up as Jared turned onto his side and reached into a drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out a small tube, opened it and spread a bit of the clear gel on his finger, and then he sat up with Jensen. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Oh, it's so much more." Jared rubbed his thumb across Jensen's bottom lip, smearing the gel along the luscious pink. "Taste it."  
  
Jensen bit and licked his lip and the sweet flavor of cherries filled his mouth. "You have cherry-flavored lube?"  
  
"Fun, huh?" Jared sucked on Jensen's bottom lip, savoring what was left.  
  
Closing his eyes and then opening them wide again, Jensen's stare shifted from the tube to Jared. "So what are we going to do with that?"  
  
Ah, the question Jared was living to answer at this moment. A devious glint sparkled darkly in his eyes and his voice fell to a lewd whisper. "Well, you see, I'm going to cover your cock in it, and you're going to fuck me, and then you're going to eat me."  
  
Jensen's eyes squeezed shut and his breath caught in his chest. He seemed on the brink of coming right then and there. "Jesus, you have a dirty mouth."  
  
When Jared arched up into him, Jensen's cock jumped. "Not as dirty as yours is going to be."  
  
"Fuck," Jensen cried softly. "Hurry." Pleading. Jensen moaned long and loud as Jared slicked and massaged Jensen's cock, applying the lube in liberal amounts. Jared had never heard any sound so urgent. "Please."  
  
Jared got a little more lube and then dropped the tube on the bed. He took Jensen's hand in his and slicked his fingers, then guided them down to the opening. As Jensen hastily worked his fingers inside, Jared groaned and laid back. One by one, Jared put his fingers in his mouth, sucking the sticky saccharine off them, and then he offered his hand to Jensen. He could only watch hungrily as the most beautiful man he had ever seen up close drew his mouth up and down his cherry-coated fingers, his tongue like hot, wet satin. Jared thought of what that tongue would be doing soon, and now it was his cock's turn to jump.  
  
Jensen withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, plunging in as fast and carefully as he could. The lube let him slide in without too much resistance and it wasn't long before he was balls-deep inside Jared. Jensen rolled his hips, driving his cock in as deep as it would go, thrusting hard and fast and then slow and steady. It was like he was trying to work the flavored lube into every inch of Jared's ass. Jensen started pounding relentlessly until Jared was bracing himself against the headboard so he didn't get slammed into it with every powerful lunge Jensen's body made into his as he rode him rough.  
  
Suddenly, Jensen stopped. He pulled out too quickly for Jared to know what was happening and then Jared found himself being turned over onto his stomach. Jensen traced the line of Jared's back down to the entrance and then licked around it. Jared cried out Jensen's name, his cry muffled by the pillows, and then all he could do was whimper as Jensen's tongue dug into the hole, lapping at the flavor of cherry that saturated every crevice between Jared's thighs and inside his ass. Jared pushed back onto Jensen's tongue, as he started to drip come on the sheets beneath him.  
  
Making another sudden move, Jensen grasped Jared by the hips and yanked him up onto his hands and knees. Then, he drove his cock back inside, sending Jared right over the edge. Ribbons of thick white shot back and forth on the bed as Jared's whole body rocked with every merciless impaling. Jensen's pace quickened and he came inside as every muscle in Jared's body tensed tightly. They both stilled and Jared collapsed underneath Jensen, his lord and emperor. Jared was so his bitch right now, and he knew it, and he wasn't remotely ashamed to admit it. In fact, he was basking in it.  
  
Jensen kissed a path down Jared's back, groping his well-toned physique along the way. His tongue made a couple light swipes at the opening of his ass again, and Jared's large frame shuddered, making the bed shake with him. Jensen climbed up to lie down next to Jared, stroking his sweat-soaked hair back so he could see Jared's sated eyes.  
  
Jared kissed him long and deep, savoring every taste he found inside Jensen's mouth. "Mmm... Cherry-flavored come," he moaned to himself.  
  
"So... what do we do now?" So brave of him to ask. There wasn't a saint Jensen could pray to that would deliver him from Jared's temptation.  
  
Jared merely grinned, looking exhausted but no less evil. "I pop your cherry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
